Stuck in a moment
by Chrliii
Summary: One night, House finds himself locked in the hospital. But he's not the only one there. HW slash, because I absolutely think they belong together...hum I've got a plot now but it's still basically just romantic fluff and hopefully a bit of humor..COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do you see House and Wilson going at it all day long in some random hospital bed? No? Then it must not be mine..._

_Author's note: I'm not sure it's my place to write here, I don't really see myself as an author...but anyway, so this is my first fic on this site! It's definitely House/Wilson slash so if you're some kind of homophobic freak, don't read it. I don't really know how many chapters it's going to be...we'll see as we go.And by the way...reviews are extremely appreciated, I'd really like to know if it's total crap or if it's bearable._

_P.S. If I made lost of English mistakes, please pardon me! I'm French so even though my English is not so bad, I'm not perfectly billingual. So if you find mistakes, tell me and I'll be delighted to correct them._

When the light went out, House looked up from his magazine. Everything was completely still around him. He looked at his watch. One minute after midnight. He might as well go back home and watch old episodes of The OC. House gathered his things and put his jacket on. He limped quickly through the empty corridors only lit by the red EXIT sign at the end pf the corridor. Normally he would've enjoyed the quiet but now it was a bit unnerving.

He passed before the closed Clinic. House had never thought he'd miss the whiny little brats and their over-worried mothers. He walked as fast as he could with his cane to the front door. He pushed it open.

Or at least he tried. Nothing. He pushed again, as hard as he could. The door wouldn't bulge. He tried pulling at it but it wouldn't open. The damn building had been locked for the night and he was stuck in it until 8 o'clock in the morning. He leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the window-pane and squint at it. He could see the parking lot outside, deserted except for his corvette. And another car. Wilson's car. The man must've stayed late, fretting over some dying little cancer kid, and lost track of time.

"It's locked. As all the other exits."

House jumped at the sound of a voice behind him and whirled around to face its owner.

Wilson smirked a little when he saw House's reaction. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

House glared at his friend and walked past him, not responding to Wilson's taunts. He heard the oncologist catching up with him and they walked side by side in the dark corridor, their arms brushing against each other from time to time.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked after a lengthy pause.

"Want to check the emergency exits," House answered briskly.

"I already did. They're all locked for the night," the oncologist answered calmly.

"How about the phone? Let's just call Cuddy or the police and they can let us out…"

Wilson interrupted his hopeful musings. "I already verified everything, House. Electricity is out for all of the building and the phone's line's been cut. We're stuck for the night," he finished, talking as if he was explaining to a little child why he couldn't have another candy before dinner.

House came to an abrupt stop. He reached for his Vicodin in his pocket and dry-swallowed a couple of pills. He put the bottle back in his pocket and started walking again. Wilson, who had witnessed the whole scene silently, sighed and went after him.

"So…what's the plan? We're actually living a lot of people's dream! Stuck in a huge building for a night, all this space for us, we can do anything we've ever wanted!" Wilson said excitedly.

House stopped and turned suddenly towards the other man. "What, are you 10 years-old? Well, you can run down the hallways and jump on the beds all you want, I'm going to get pissed in my office and watch Internet porn." And House left without another word, leaving an amused Wilson behind.

"House…computers don't work!" he reminded to the retreating back of his friend.

"Dammit," Wilson heard him say before he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Again, never mine and never will be..._

_AN: Do you know what time it is? 7h00 in the morning! And what am I doing on my computer so early in the morning? I'm adding a new chapter! But I'm not complaining, I would've been up anyway...So, 3 people reviewed for the first chapter! To those 3 people (you know who you are, don't you?) , THANKS SO MUCH! I love you...these are my first reviews ever...cause, in fact, the only otherpeople who read the stuff I write are my friends who are like "yeah, great writing, but, hum, could you write on another subject?" lol...so yeah, thanks a lot!_

_Now I have a question for you: What do you prefer, short chapters everyday or so, or longer chapters but less often? Because it's the same for me, so let me know!_

_One last thing: I am not responsible if a certain song starts playing in your head at some point of this chapter...Don't complain, okay, I hear it too! lol_

_So chapter 2, here we go..._

House squinted at the magazine he held in his hands. With the light coming from the window, he could barely decipher the words. Not that there were lots of text in this kind of magazine, but still. He looked at his watch and sighed. Twenty-three minutes past midnight. He allowed himself a moment to be amazed at how "time goes by so slowly" when you're bored. Then he sighed again. He knew there was no point trying to sleep it away; there was no chance of getting any rest on that stupid too hard excuse for a couch that was only there, he was sure, to bother him and stand in his way. He sighed one last time, stomped on his last piece of pride, grabbed the barely started bottle of scotch and headed for his friend's (if you could call him a friend, he snorted to himself) office.

If Wilson was surprised to see house limp into his office, his habitually free hand now carrying a bottle of golden liquid and looking even more sour than usual, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Wipe that satisfied you-just-did-what-I-thought-you-were-gonna-do smile of your face. I couldn't leave you alone all night, you probably would've managed to work yourself to death", House said with a disgusted look at the mention of work as he plopped himself on the couch beside Wilson's desk.

Wilson quickly put away the file he'd been working on and went to sit beside his friend on the uncomfortable couch. They sat in silence for a minute, both wondering what they were supposed to do now.

"So," Wilson said, breaking the awkward pause, "want to sneak into Cuddy's office and see what she's hiding in her bottom drawer?" he suggested.

House looked at him sideways. "Do you really think I have no respect for others' privacy and even less for Cuddy's?" he asked, trying to sound hurt.

Wilson just looked at him.

"Sure, why not!" and they both headed for the door.

_See you all soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Well I didn't know David Shore's surname was Charlotte but maybe that's his little name when he goes out at night!...It's alright, David, we're really openminded here!_

_AN: Sorry guys for the long wait but I'm starting my end-of-yearexams this week so I spend all my free time with my nose in biology or history books...For the same reason, I probably won't be able to add another chapter until june 23, but after that I'll be free all the time and I'll update really often, I swear!...So this chapter...well, it's the longest so far and it's rated M so you're really really prude and innocent, don't read it! Or you could still read it, cause it,s not hard M, just light...some crude words from the author, some dirty thoughts, some teasing...nothing too serious (unfortunately lol)!...So enjoy and please review! I love you, guys!_

_P.S. The story takes place somewhere after the "Need to Know" episode...so Stacy is not there anymore but Wilson is still married...just so you don't _get_ all confused..._

Chapter 3

" Wanna eat something ?" Wilson asked as they walked in the cafeteria.

The last hour or so had been spent making a mess of Cuddy's office and looking for personal and embarrassing stuff. By that point, both men were a bit tipsy and the bottle not so full anymore. Finding nothing more interesting than a receipt for a dog collar (while they both knew she had no dog), they had settled for a walk in the empty corridors and ended up in the cafeteria.

"If you are cooking." House replied.

Wilson rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course! Why don't you break some chairs and start a fire while I hunt the beast."

"And with a bit of luck, the dying best will manage to destroy that horrendous tie you're wearing. Honestly, what colour is that supposed to be?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and undid the offending garment. With a move worthy of a professional stripper, he took off his tie and threw it away, leaving his collar undone and exposing a few inches of pale, creamy white skin. Wilson smiled innocently at House's poorly concealed bewildered look. "Happy now?"

House turned away and walked behind the counter and started going through the refrigerator to find something edible. "Yeah, the sight of your scrawny hairless chest just gave a purpose to my whole life. Is there something here that has not been bought for obese on diet?"

Wilson joined him behind the counter and looked at the food he was holding. A lettuce only salad and a fat-free, sugar-free taste-free yogurt.

"Well, at least, your spare tyre won't get any bigger tonight." Wilson chuckled.

House just threw him a dirty look and glanced again with a disgusted look at the what-was-supposed-to-be-called-food-but-tasted-more-like-paper in his hands. "I'm not even hungry."

"Well, I am. We can't all live on alcohol and highly addictive medicine, you know. Some of us have to ingest nutrients from time to time to function. Give me that." Wilson took the food from House's hands and went to sit at a table nearby.

Their midnight lunch was a silent affair; Wilson eagerly gobbling up the few lettuce leaves that composed his salad and House outright staring at him.

"What?" Wilson asked after a few minutes of that game.

"Don't mind me. I just find primates' eating habits so fascinating!" he said, totally serious. "Almost as much as their mating habits." House mock-wicked at his friend.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and opened his yogurt. House was about to bring to his attention that he had no spoon to eat when he saw Wilson dip his index in the yogurt and then bring the white substance covered finger to his mouth to lick it clean. House's mouth went completely dry as he watched his friend's passion for his yogurt. If Wilson noticed how House's eyes were almost bobbin out of his head and how attractive he was with his mouth hanging wide open, he didn't acknowledge it. A few visible efforts to gather his wits to himself later, House scoffed and turned his eyes away from the man before him. He told himself it was better if he didn't watch that pink tongue reaching for the last trace of white at the corner of his mouth, or he would've had to jump across the table to ravish those luscious lips and he wasn't sure his leg would've appreciated it much.

A few moments passed with House staring at the floor and desperately trying to clock the wet sounds coming from across him, and Wilson completely oblivious to the inner fight his friend was currently going through.

Then the cup was empty and House would've thanked God for small favours if he wasn't completely agnostic. Wilson got up to throw his garbage in the bin. House shook his head, trying to put back some order in his thoughts. Was it just him or was Wilson deliberately swinging his hips as he walked? He must be hallucinating. Maybe that was the side effect of his abusive use of Vicodin...because Wilson wasn't gay, was he? Of course not, he'd had more than half of the hospital's female staff under him. And he was currently in his third marriage. And as far as House knew, the bride had always been...well, a bride. But then, maybe he was getting bored of women and wanted to try something else. Well, House wasn't going to be his subject of experimentation. No way he was going to have hot, messy, wild sex with his really cute best-and-only friend. No way he was kissing that painfully sweet looking mouth and then leaving a trail of bite marks down that pale throat. And no way he was getting hard right now just by thinking those things.

House silently cursed. He'd come to term with his bicuriosity a long time ago when he'd first realised he wanted to do his best friend. But he'd thought he was over that stupid crush, what with all that stuff with Stacy, and then Cameron, and then Stacy again. Apparently, he'd been wrong. Ouch, that hurt.

House realised that during his internal debate with himself, Wilson had asked him a question and was now staring at him with open curiosity.

"Sorry, got dazzled by your incredible smile,» he said sarcastically though it was not that far from the truth. "What did you say?"

Wilson gave him a vaguely amused look. "I said, why don't we go get a bit of fresh air on the roof?"

"Yeah, good idea. That way, I can jump from the roof and kill myself if I can't stand your saccharine manners anymore."

«» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «» «»

They were seated against the parapet, looking into the dark sky.

"You know, it's such a shame we can't see the stars, what with all the city lights." Wilson sighed dreamily.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're like that?" House exclaimed.

"Like what?" Wilson turned his head to stare at his friend's profile. The bottle between them was almost empty. He watched as his breath formed little white clouds when he exhaled. It was freezing out there. Luckily, the alcohol had kept them warm enough so far. It had also made them quite a bit drowsy.

House continued as if he hadn't heard his friend's interruption. Or maybe he truly hadn't. Hard to tell, with House, if he was being intentionally mean or just didn't give a crap about the others. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised...after all, it does explain your success with the women...I guess it's kind of enticing, if you're into that king of thing..."

Wilson grabbed him by the chin and turned his face toward his. That put an end to his drunk rambling. "What kind of thin?"

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment and Wilson wondered if he had ever really voiced that question or only thought it, when House smiled a smile that looked more like a pain grimace. "Romantism. You're such a fucking romantic, Jimmy! That whole evening..."he snorted. "And a conversation by starlight to end everything perfectly. Except there's no moon and my ass is so frozen it'll probably stay on the ground when I get up."

"What? You think I had it all planned? I'm just as happy as you are to be locked in the hospital for the night, I just don't make such a fuss about it."

House looked into Wilson's eyes, searching for something. Wilson didn't know what but it seemed important so he tried not to blink too much. Something was hanging, in the air between them. But then House looked away, down at his hands in his lap and the moment was over. That thin that had been there a moment ago was gone. And even if Wilson didn't know what it was, but he hoped it wasn't lost forever.

"Don't lie, Jimmy. I checked the emergency exits before joining you in your office, earlier. They're all unlocked. And you said they were locked. So either you hadn't checked and just guessed and you're an incompetent and I don't what I've been doing with you for so long. Or else you lied to make me think we were stuck here for the night and I don't know what game you're playing at." House finished, locking their eyes together again.

House seemed to wait for an answer but Wilson was just too stunned (and let's not forget drunk) to think of anything to say. He seemed to have lost all ability to form a coherent thought. He knew that the fact that House had known from beginning that he'd lied and still had decided to play along and stay with him for the night should've made him realise something important but he couldn't figure out what. So he just stared in his "friend's?" blue eyes and House sighed and got up and Wilson finally figured how to talk again.

"What...where…Where're you going?" he asked, wide-eyed.

House looked down at his friend, his mouth twisted in a painful looking half-smile. "I think you should get some things figured out on your own." He started limping away but then stopped and spoke without turning around. "And do try not to break your neck when you come down. Never seen a grown man with such a poor alcohol tolerance." And then he was gone and Wilson was alone in the freezing night with a million questions.

_So this is it for now! I'll try to add another chapter soon but I can't garantee anything...If I update, you'll know that I probably decided it didn't matter if I failed all my exams lol...But please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: This following paragraph is exclusively about me so if you don't care, you can skip it, I won't be mad...lol_

_Hi guys! I know, this took absolutely forever, I'm so sorry! But I've just been so occupied, it's crazy and completely abnormal for the summer's first week! A lot has happened to me since the last update: First, I totally rocked all my exams! Yay! Second, my hair is now green! Okay, not all my hair, just the last 2 inches or so, but it's still so cool! Third, I came back home one morning (cause I've beenpartying like almost every nightand now I'm soooo tired) to find that my mother had put all my stuff in garbage bags! She'd completely emptied the room, leaving only the furniture! Okay, I recon, my room was a bit messy (snorts), but isn't that a bit overreacting?And fourth, on a slightly less happy note,I went to see a doctor this morning (cause I've been having constant headaches for about 3 years) and he told me I had to go to the hospital to draw blood and scan my brain...I just hope the doctors will be as cute as in House!_

_Ok so here's an update! These are the 3 new chapters (well, maybe more 2 and half cause the sixth one is really tiny) and I'll really try to update soon, I swear I will! It should really be calmer now (or I hope it will!) So Enjoy!_

Wilson was sitting on the roof, gazing at the dark sky. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, asking the stars for answers to his questions. He was so cold. All he wanted was to go back in the building and listen to House being his usual insensitive bastard and vaguely try to steer him towards path of kindness. But House had said that he should try to figure some things out.

So he stayed where he was and replayed the evening over and over in his head. It had been a weird night. Well, if he was honest with himself, he'd been the one with the unusual attitude.

But it had felt good. And somehow right. All of it.

For once, Wilson hadn't been analyzing all that was done and said. He hadn't been following the exact script. For once, he'd just followed the impulse of the moment and did what his guts were telling him to do without pondering on the possible consequences.

He'd lied to House at the beginning of the evening when he'd said the exits were locked. He'd only intended to scare him for a minute, just to see his so cool friend off-balance for once. But then House and thrown a tantrum and went to hide and pout in his office, and Wilson had forgotten about his lie, and when he'd remembered, he'd realized he was having too much fun and had no desire at all to go back home and fight AGAIN with his wife over the same pointless things.

That was when they were making a mess of Cuddy's office. He'd found he didn't want to give this feeling up. And when they'd gone in the cafeteria, when he was eating that yogurt, he'd enjoyed making House uneasy. No, uneasy wasn't the word. House had seemed…well, the only word Wilson could think of was…aroused. From the way his wide eyes had been flowed with hunger and desire as he stared at the fingers disappearing into his mouth. And Wilson had felt thrilled top know he could have such an effect on his usually cold and poker-faced friend. In fact, he'd probably enjoyed the feeling far more than he should've, but it had been a long time since anything – anyone – had made him feel so alive.

And then on the roof. They were both well into the process of getting properly pissed and having a slurred and probably mostly incoherent conversation when Wilson had found his eyes locked in the blue ones of his companion, and their faces only centimeters apart. And in that silent and still moment, when it had felt like they were the only people awake in the night, and he could feel House's breath on his lips, he'd realized he wanted to kiss his best friend. Badly. And that he'd wanted to for a very long time.

Wilson had been slowly leaning towards the other man's mouth when he'd started going on about romance, and what the fuck? Wilson had realized what he'd been about to do and what a horrible mistake it would've been, because House wasn't gay, was he? For all he knew, he was probably still in love with Stacy, and anyway, he himself wasn't attracted to men either, was he?

He'd almost managed to convince himself when House had said that he knew Wilson had lied, and Wilson's brain had just frozen, and he could think was "Oh man, oh man, he knows, he knows, oh man, I'm so screwed…" and House had gotten up and made some stupid remark about his neck or something, and then he was gone, and Wilson was left with a huge question mark above his head.

So…now he had to think. The evening had proven he enjoyed turning his friend on, and that he wanted nothing more than to squash those lips against his and shut him up for a minute. And he definitively found him attractive; that kind of manly unshaved gruffly look was just hot.

Now that Wilson thought about it, it was really quite obvious. 'Alright, then', he thought to himself. 'I've fallen for my male and probably heterosexual best friend.' He surprised himself by how calm and rational he was being about it all. The next question was: What to do about it? Did House want him too? Well, he'd seemed interested enough in the cafeteria. And he'd said to come back in when he was done thinking. Which could mean he was waiting for him!

Wilson got up and wiped the dirt off the back of his pants. No time to waste. He checked his watch. 3h30. Enough time before the arrival of the first employees for…whatever would happen. He started down the stairs. No matter the risks of being rejected and laughed at by House, he was going to try and see what happened. Because if it worked, it would be so worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

_So here we go with Chapter 5! I have to warn: this chapter is seriously rated M. If you prefer their love without the physical details, skip this chapter, it't not really important to the plot (cause, yes, I have a plot now!). Just know that they had sex and it was great! For the others who crave detailed descriptions of sexual relationships between gorgeous gay men (like me, andI'm not ashamed of it lol), I hope this chapter is satisfying. And I also hope I didn't go too far with the descriptions, I'm not used to the M rating...But anyway! Enjoy!_

When Wilson entered House's office, he found it completely empty. For one frightened moment, Wilson thought his friend might've gone back to his apartment. Then he noticed House's coat lying on a chair nearby. He took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart. Not that it helped any.

He exited the dark room and walked in the silent corridors, his shoes squeaking against the floor as the only sound heard in the night. He looked in Cuddy's office, in the cafeteria, in the men's bathroom and even the morgue; you just never knew with House. About to give up and call it a night, he went to his own office.

There he was. Sleeping like a baby, on his couch, his mouth hanging half-open, his breathing deep and even in sleep. Wilson gazed fondly at the unmoving form for a minute of two. He approached the sofa as silently as he could and crouched beside his friend's frowning face. Wilson snorted. Even in sleep, House managed to be unhappy about something.

As he watched his sleeping friend, Wilson realized he was feeling quite tired himself. Pausing to yawn and take off his shoes, he then went to lie beside House. As he settled himself against his friend, House's eyes flew open and stared straight at him without blinking.

"What do you think you're doing?" House asked in an harsh and rough voice.

It's true that to wake yourself in such a position (on your back with your best friend lying half on top on your chest and his leg between yours when you're quite sure you went to sleep ALONE) must been somehow unsettling. Wilson smiled sheepishly but didn't move away. If anything, he only scooted closer.

"Well, you said I had to think, and then I could come back inside. So I did." He shrugged and smiled again as if that explained everything. But again, maybe it did, for him.

House frowned slightly. "Hmm, but I wasn't aware that was an invitation to use me as a pillow."

Wilson smiled again. "Well, since I **know**, now…".

House arched an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, do you know?"

Wilson leaned closer, so that his mouth was at House's ear. "Everything," he whispered seductively has he laid his cloth-covered erection against House's hip.

House gasped at the hardness rubbing against his side and flipped them over so he was now lying between Wilson's parted legs. He grabbed Wilson's hands and held them above his head.

Wilson gazed up at him with eyes that shone with wanton desire. House smirked and said in a voice so deep and gravelly it almost sounded like a growl, "Alright, then."

And House plunged forwards, his mouth devouring Wilson's lips, biting, licking, nibbling, kissing like he could never get enough of it. Wilson had never felt anything as good as those heated and passionate kisses.

House let go of Wilson's hands and started undoing Wilson's shirt, while Wilson used his newfound freedom to trail his hands up and down the other man's sides, making House moan into their kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, each man undressed the other until it was only hot skin everywhere caressing hands could reach.

Breaking the kiss, House attacked Wilson's pale throat and bit his collar bone. Wilson gasped and hissed as he felt teeth marking his skin and as the love bite was soothed by a rough tongue.

"Yes, please, oh god…" Wilson moaned when House sucked one of his nipples and pinched the other. So many sensations, everywhere, it was so good. But he needed more. Wilson moved his hips slightly so that their erections were aligned together, and trust. Once.

It was bliss like he'd never known. So he did it again. And again.

Moans and pleads filled the room as the two men rocked against each other. House had abandoned Wilson's nipples and was kissing him ardently again. It was so good and they knew it couldn't last long.

Wilson's orgasm hit him like a hurricane. He stilled as the pleasure overwhelmed him, every muscle in his body taunt to the point of breaking until the waves receded. As he tried to get his breathing back to normal, Wilson distinctly heard House cry out "Jimmy!" as he too succumbed to the pleasure.

Through the haze of his aftermath, Wilson felt the warm body of his lover roll off him. About to protest against the cold air now surrounding him, Wilson felt arms reach for him and roll him over so he was being comfortably lying with his head on House's chest, tightly held in his arms. Wilson fell asleep with the sound of his new lover's light snoring, breathing in the warm scent of skin and sex, a sated smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I couldn't seriously call this "chapter 6", it's like only 350 words...But I just wanted to give you an idea of all the fun coming (come on, who thinkstaunting Cuddy isn't fun? lol)...and just to make sure you knew the story didn't end with them having sex like that...I've got lots of other chapters all set in my head, I juste have to write them down! So here's the last chapter for now, but I'll seriously try to update soon. So enjoy and please review to let me know ifthe partying has destroyed too many of my brain cells! lol_

Knock, knock.

Wilson stirred a bit. He wondered if he really had heard a knock on the door or if it was just in his dream. He decided it didn't matter and scooted a bit closer to the warm body beside him. He smiled lazily. He was still dizzy from sleep but he remembered clearly how the night had ended for them. He sighed happily and let sleep claim him.

He vaguely heard the doorknob turn and the door opening. What he did hear though was Cuddy's exclaimed "What the…Oh my God!". He opened his eyes to find Cuddy staring at them with bulging eyes and then he felt something land on them, and that's when he realized that both he and House were still naked and sticky from their night activities, and he was suddenly really grateful for the rug? Cuddy had thrown to cover them.

Wilson felt House move beneath him and realized he would probably want to get up at some point. He sighed – he'd foolishly hoped he could spend the rest of his life lying there – and sat up. He felt House sit too beside him, both of them looking at Cuddy's red face and wide eyes.

"You seem a bit bothered, Cuddy. Why don't you lie down for a minute?" said House in a false concerned voice and indicated the couch on which they were sitting.

Wilson wondered if House's sarcastic and provocative attitude was really the good one to have when you were caught naked, with a colleague, by your boss, at work, and the smell of the room clearly indicates that naughty things have happened recently. But he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

Cuddy pointed a finger at them. "Both of you…in my office…in five minutes" she gritted through clenched teeth. She turned and stalked away. "And get dressed, for Heaven's sake!"

House turned to look at Wilson and smiled sweetly, battling his eyelids like an innocent little girl.

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head in desperation, but he couldn't hide his smile as he put his clothes back on and handed House his.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm really not proud of myself...But I honnestly had big doubts abut this chapter...Cause this is where the plot for the next chaptersenfolds and I couldn't decide if it was realisticenough...but I decided to post it at last and I'll follow with the original plan, even if I lose all my readers and only my friends still read it (salut Catherine? Ça va? Pas trop traumatisée? lol)...So anyway, here we go...I hope you like it! _

* * *

"Honestly, Wilson, I thought better of you."

There were sitting in Cuddy's office, looking like repentant schoolboys who had been caught doing some mischief. Well, Wilson looked repentant. House just pretended to be asleep, head thrown back against the back of the chair, letting out a loud fake snore once in a while.

"House, I'm not surprised at all by this less than acceptable behavior, but you, Doctor Wilson…I have to say, I'm quite disappointed with you."

House abandoned his fake sleeping and turned towards Wilson with a false scowl on his face. He put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Yes, Jimmy. What's happening with you? Since you met those new friends, you've changed so much…you used to be such a good boy", he said, shaking his head in mock-desperation.

Wilson grimaced at his friend.

"Now, honey, don't do that. One day, the wind will turn and your face will stay that way forever", he warned, just like an old superstitious grandmother would. Then he abandoned his character and said in a low voice, but still not low enough for Cuddy not to hear, "And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" , his smoldering blue eyes fixed on Wilson's brown ones. Wilson gulped. Suddenly, the room felt way too hot.

Cuddy, who had been unwillingly subjected to the whole scene, smiled slightly. "Now, don't get me wrong. As a friend" she ignored House's cough at that "I couldn't be happier for the two of you. With a bit of luck, maybe you" she pointed at House and glared at his brilliant-too-innocent-to-be-true smile "will be a little bit less miserable and, in consequence, make MY life a little less difficult."

She turned towards Wilson, "If you could manage that, I would be immensely grateful" she said in a tone that announced she didn't completely believe if such a thing could be possible.

Cuddy straightened and looked at the both of them seriously. "As your boss, I have to warn you against the dangers of such a" she stopped to think for a moment "relationship. If things turned out badly – and they almost always do – you'll still have to work together."

While House rolled his eyes at the warning, Wilson frowned a bit. Wasn't it a bit fast? After all, they'd only spent one – though amazing and extremely pleasurable – short night together, and already their relationship was a matter of hospital business.

"I would also ask that you don't engage in any more physical activities on Hospital grounds. Surely you can find a more appropriate place for that" she warned, but her serious and chiding tone losing some of its effect as she blushed a bright scarlet, obviously recalling the situation in which she had found them.

"Now, I'm giving you the morning off so you can change clothes and maybe shower a little." She gave their disheveled hair and rumpled clothes a pointed look. "I'll expect you both back for one o'clock. And House," she smiled nastily, "I'll be waiting for you at the clinic."

They both nodded – though House's nod lacked some conviction – and headed for the door. As they reached the door, Cuddy spoke again. "Oh, and Wilson?" They turned around to face her. She was smirking wickedly. "I believe this is yours." And she threw his rumpled tie at him. "I found it in the cafeteria. Next time, try not to leave your clothes all around." And she winked at him and turned her back to them, obviously dismissing them.

Wilson looked at his tie in his hand. He could feel his cheeks burning; they would probably be brick red. In a few seconds, he was out the door, standing in the bright corridor, facing House.

He realized that, since their rather abrupt waking up this morning, they had not exchanged a single word about what their night together might mean. For all Wilson knew, maybe Cuddy's concerns were completely unfounded and it was only a one night adventure between two best friends. It wouldn't be a first in history.

While Wilson was racking his brain to find something pertinent to say, House turned and started to walk away without even a nod in Wilson's direction.

"Hey! What…where're you going?" he exclaimed at House's back.

House stopped and turned around, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Well, I'm listening to Cuddy and going back home to take a shower. I don't know, but our night's activities have left me feeling quite…dirty" he said, eyebrow raised. Wilson blushed. It was really cute, that boyish kind of reaction to House's taunts.

"But," Wilson paused, "don't you…won't you invite me to come with you?" he asked in a tone that aimed for casual but sounded more like nervous adolescent stuttering.

House crossed his arms before his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I would, but won't your wife worry if you don't come home for two days in a row?"

Wilson paused. "Oh, yes…my wife" he said, as if recalling for the first time that he indeed had a wife waiting for him at home, a wife who had probably been worrying sick all night. Which was indeed the case. The whole night had gone without him even sparing a thought for his wife; he had been – and would probably still be if House hadn't mentioned her – too taken by the other man to spend even a second dwelling on her.

"Yes, your wife," House said, taking a step back towards Wilson. He stared at him straight in the eye, and Wilson had no way – nor will – to escape his lover's ocean blue gaze. "Will you tell her that you had sex with your male best friend? Will you tell her that it was incredibly good and that you want nothing more than to do it again?" Each question was accompanied with a step forward, and they were now almost nose to nose. "Will you tell her about _us_?" House cocked his head, obviously waiting for an answer.

Wilson broke the eye contact and stared at the wall beside them. "Yes. Yes, of course I will," he assured, still evading the other man's searching gaze.

A hand grabbing his chin forced him to look back into those intent blue eyes. "Good", House said firmly. "Because I can't go too long without sex." At Wilson's uncomprehending look, House continued. "And as long as you're sleeping in the same bed as that woman who wrongly wears the title of your wife, you and I will stay so chaste even the most Republican Texan cowboy would be pleased." He gently brushed Wilson's cheeks with the back of his hands, denying his strong words. "If you want to have me, Jimmy, you'll have me. But only me." He leaned closer, speaking softly in his hear, "I want to be the only one to see your face open and so beautiful in the throes of the pleasure that I will give you."

Wilson shivered. Who could resist such a beautiful voice saying such delicious things? It was like liquid sex, gliding down his spine, setting all his nerves on fire. "Yes," he said a little breathlessly, "Yes."

House abruptly drew back and smirked. "Well, I'm glad we straightened that up. I'm off. See you tomorrow."

Wilson watched House's retreating back as he limped towards the entrance. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze House's presence and words had created in his head. He then noticed that many nurses and hospital's employees were looking at him strangely. He blushed and started towards his office, to gather his things and then leave for home. That was a conversation he really was not looking forward to have with his wife.

* * *

_Tomorrow is my birthday so please review! It would be such a nice birthday present! Love you guys, xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Guys!I'm sorry, I know I've been a really bad author for not posting really often but cheer up: I already wrote the very end of it and am also thinking of a small one-shot sequel, when this story is done!**

**Disclaimer: House and his world don't belong to me...they just help me get my overactive imagination under control...or maybe out of control? Anyway, I don't make any money out of this...but how I wish I was!**

* * *

Wilson unlocked the door and walked into his sunlit house. He was hoping against hope for his wife to be already gone to work. Unfortunately, he got no such luck.

"James? Honey?" came Julie's voice from upstairs. "Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She walked towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek, all the while smiling widely. "Oh honey, you look completely exhausted! What happened? I was so worried when you didn't call." She asked, frowning slightly, obviously caring.

"I'm sorry, Julie. House had a particularly – hard – case, so I gave him a – hand." _Oh wow, how did that sound? _Wilson blushed as he registered the double meaning his words had taken after leaving his mouth. God, would he ever be able to think of House again, or just say his name, without his mind – and his body – making a direct connection with SEX. Or did he really want to?

Julie, who hadn't even sensed the hidden meaning in her husband's word's smiled sweetly. "Well, it must've been quite a case; you look completely worn out." _What a case indeed! – Stop it! Can't you control yourself? Stop acting like a thirteen years-old teenaged boy who just discovered the pleasures of the flesh!_ Wilson berated himself mentally while Julie continued. "Why don't you take a hot bath and make a nap, hum?"

Looking down in Julie's honestly caring and gentle face, Wilson realized he would really break her heart when he told her about this new development in his relationship with House. "Yes, I think I'll do that", he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

There was a silent pause during which Julie gazed peacefully in her dear James' face while said James tried to master enough courage – or cruelty, depending on your point of view – to tell her. Then Julie started and said, "Well, I gotta go…I'm already late for work!" She grabbed her purse, put her coat on, talking all the while. "I have a meeting this afternoon so I probably won't be home before nine tonight. There's lasagna in the refrigerator, just put it in the oven when you get back from the hospital." She gave him another quick peck on the cheek as she headed for the door.

Wilson's brain kicked back in when she had already one foot in the door. "Wait! Julie, I…" _a) slept with House, b) cheated on you with another man, c) am in love with my male bestfriend._ All these possible sentences crossed his mind in half a second, but his mouth seemed to have developed a mind of its own and was content to just hang open stupidly. When Julie threw him a puzzled and slightly impatient look, Wilson mentally shook his head. Now was not the right time for that conversation. They'd have plenty of more appropriate opportunities soon enough. Resigned, he said, "Have a good day", and smiled, though he wasn't quite sure if it reached his eyes. But Julie seemed fooled enough as she smiled widely and wished him a good day too before leaving for her day at work.

Wilson took a shower (a really cold one) and slept for a few hours. After a quick salad for lunch, he prepared himself to go back to the hospital. Though he was not looking forward to telling House he hadn't confessed their affair to his wife, Cuddy had only given them the morning off. On his way to the hospital, Wilson was listening to David Bowie and singing along on Modern Love, when he heard a noise on his right. He only had time to see the horror-struck look on the other conductor's face before their cars violently collided and all went black.

House had spent the morning watching old episodes of _Days of our lives_ and _Dallas._ He was still wearing the same clothes as last night. For lunch, he had eaten spoons of peanut butter right from the pot. He intended to spend the afternoon doing roughly the same thing. When the phone rang at around half past one, and he saw the hospital's number on the caller ID, he didn't even think of answering. No doubt it was Cuddy calling to complain about the fact that he wasn't in the clinic yet. No, honestly, if that woman had seriously thought he would come this afternoon to work in the Clinic, she was clearly delusional.

He was in the kitchen when the message started. But when he heard Cuddy's unusual grave tone, he quickly limped toward the machine.

"House. I know you're there. I'm not calling you about the Clinic. Dr. Wilson had an accident. He's here. His life is not in danger but…I think you should come." And she hung out.

House spent a few moments just staring at the phone. Waiting for Cuddy to call back and say it was just a joke, just a trick to get him to do his job. But she didn't.

Wilson. Hurt. His Wilson. His little Jimmy, Boy Wonder Oncologist. Hurt.

In a second, he was out the door.

* * *

**Hopefully, it was worth the wait...But tell me what you think! Lots of love and cookies to everyone of you mentally unbalanced people who read my stuff! Charlotte -xxxxxxx-**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi everybody! I know it's been forever since I last updated this but the wait is over! This is Chapters 9 and 10, and in a couple of minutes, I'll post Chapters 11-12! And that's it! My story will be finally complete! God, you have no idea how happy I am about that! So this has been written a couple of weeks ago but I wanted to post everything at the same time. So here it goes and I hope really hope you'll find it was worth waiting so long..._**

**_Disclaimer: I wish!_**

**_In chapters before: You know...Wilson wanted to tell his wife, but then he changed his mind and on his way to the hospital, something really bad happened!_**

* * *

Wilson came back to himself to the sound of female voices speaking in hushed tones somewhere above him. His throat burned, his head hurt like when he'd had his first hangover after having too much punch at a family Christmas party when he was fifteen years-old to the great amusement of his uncles and older brothers, and his whole body felt as if he'd been run over by herd of over-excited and overweight middle-aged women at the opening of doors on Boxing Day.

Deciding regaining consciousness hadn't been his greatest idea, he tried to at lest go back to sleep but to no avail. His head just wouldn't let him. He was quickly reconsidering his swift judgement of House's use of ecstasy to rid himself of his self-induced migraine. Not that he would ever do such a thing himself! Oh no!

Resigned, he blinked his eyes open. Immediately, the three women turned their attention toward him.

"James! You're awake!", Julie exclaimed as she rushed to his bedside with a huge smile on his face. "I was so worried about you! Your doctors", she made a sign in the general direction of Dr.Cuddy and Dr. Cameron standing a bit behind, "said you would be alright, but you just wouldn't wake up...Oh honey, you have no idea." She bent to give him a quick kiss on the forehead and ruffled his hair slightly.

"It's okay, I'm awake now." He smiled weekly up at her. Yes he was awake, but how he whished he wasn't!

Julie smiled brightly again and nodded. "I'm so glad to have you back," she said, taking a deep calming breath. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to get a drink of water downstairs, alright, Honey? I'll be right back." With one last relieved look at her husband and a smile to Cuddy and Cameron, she left.

Wilson turned to them. His two friends also looked relieved to see him back, if only slightly less hysteric than his wife.

"So...what happened?" he asked them. He could remember driving to the hospital and than the horrified look on the other driver's face, and than waking to a blinding headache in this hospital room. What was odd was that apart form a general weakness and a headache, he didn't seem really hurt.

"You suffered from food poisoning," Cameron announced matter-of-factly.

_What?_ "What?" Now he was confused. "But I thought..."

"You were on your way to the hospital when a car coming from another direction missed his stop and almost hit you. Fortunately, the driver reacted fast enough and missed your car by a hair. When your car didn't move, he got out of his car to check on you, and found you passed out in your seat. That was yesterday."

Wilson just nodded, brows furrowing. What a plot twist!

"As we had no idea of what could've made you sick," continued Cuddy, "we gave you some Ipecac to make you throw up. Your vitals seem pretty good but we'll just keep you overnight to make sure. You should be out of here tomorrow afternoon."

Wilson nodded. Everything turned out well in the end. Except...

"Hum...where's House?" He tried for casual and unconcerned, but Cameron's light blush and barely-concealed smile told him he didn't need to. Of course, everybody knew now! Except Julie...

But Cuddy just shook her head. "Last time I saw him, you were lying across his naked chest," Cuddy said with a smirk, making Cameron blush even harder.

Wilson nodded, apparently unconcerned. After a few more minutes of chit-chat, the two women said goodbye, and Wilson was left alone with his thoughts.

He hadn't been prepared for the pang of pain that flashed through him when he'd learned that House hadn't come to his bedside. Of course, he was aware that it would've been completely out-of-character for House to come here and hold his hand while he was unconscious. And Julie would've noticed something. But still, he'd hoped...He didn't know what he had hoped, but that wasn't it.

Life as a hospital patient was pretty dull. Wilson finally understood why so many people fled from their room. The sheer boredom of it would drive any sane person crazy. But James Wilson wasn't completely sane. Proof: he was seriously considering a long term romantic relationship with Gregory House, diagnostician extraordinaire and most obnoxious bastard in the whole great state of New Jersey. So instead, Wilson just became incredibly bored.

Idleness wasn't good for Dr. Wilson. It provided him way too much time to think about things he would rather not think about. Like the fact that he really had to tell his wife he'd cheated on her with another man who also happened to be his best friend. Cheating with a woman, that he was used to. But with a man...that was brand new!

So the afternoon went by and soon the sun was going down. Julie went back home – it wasn't like there was anything she could do for him at that point. Wilson went to sleep early; not because he was tired – how tired can you get from lying in bed all day? –, but because there was nothing else to do.

He woke from his restless sleep a few hours later to find the hospital absolutely quiet. While reaching for his glass of water on the bedside table, Wilson realised he wasn't alone in the room anymore. He stared, a trifle shocked, at House's dark silhouette leaning against the wall opposite his bed.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," House commented dryly from across the room.

Despite the cold tone and more than safe distance between them, Wilson felt a huge grin spreading on his face.

House snorted. "You look like a puppy whose master just came home." _Hum, master...that's an interesting idea. _The rosy blush on Wilson's boyish cheeks seemed to indicate he also thought so. But now wasn't the time for that. "From the way your devoted wife spent hours and hours gazing lovingly at you while you were unconscious; I gather you didn't tell her."

One eyebrow rose, waiting. Wilson felt like a guilty young boy being grounded by his father. "Well, I would've, but I was busy being unconscious. I'll try to do better next time," he replied irritably. House had no right to demand explanations like that! But deep down, he also knew that House was right. If they wanted that – thing – between them to work, Wilson would've to be completely honest and exclusive, because House wasn't going to risk their friendship for anything less.

"I didn't find the time. But I will tell her, don't worry...It's just...it's not so easy, you know. She really loves me," he conceded as an apology for snapping at House.

House nodded sagely. "And I know that you don't want to cause her pain." He paused, seemingly thinking. "Maybe **I** could tell her. Just to spare you, of course," he said with innocent doe eyes that wouldn't have fooled even the most credulous person. And Wilson, who knew him very well, could even see the smirk hiding behind the compassionate air.

"Thank you so much for that generous offer, but I think I'll pass." He made a face at House, showing he had not been fooled for a second. "But House, be careful! If you keep insisting and wanting to be with me as soon as possible, people will think you really give a crap about something else than yourself! They may even think," lowering his voice, eyes simmering, "that you loooooove –"

"No, they will not!" Wilson started laughing. House sounded so utterly affronted by that idea. Like it would the end of the world we know if someone – else than Wilson – realised he was capable of human feelings.

Coolly, now. "And it's not like I'm pining for you, or anything. I just don't want to waste those precious moments. I'm in my prime-time, the unshaved look has never been sexier..." He nodded to himself, completely serious. "You better hurry, Jimmy, because we both know for a fact that I could have Cameron, Cuddy and probably even Chase in my lap if I asked for it. Not Foreman, because, well, I don't do blacks...But you've got to admit it: I've become quite the all-around hunk," nose in the air, battling his eyelashes: trying to look pretty and failing abysmally.

Wilson snickered. But even as he laughed at House's girlish demeanour, he recognised the truth in his words. There could be no wasting time with House. Gregory House only gave you one chance, and Wilson had no intention of wasting it. He nodded, serious again, showing House he'd understood.

Having said what he'd come to say, House pushed himself from the wall and headed for the glass door, taking Wilson by surprise.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.

House turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What, did you really think that I would stay here all night and hold your hand while you slept?"

And he left without waiting for an answer, leaving Wilson feeling quite a bit foolish for indeed having hoped what House had so promptly ridiculed.


	10. Chapter 11

**_Read now, we'll talk later..._**

* * *

The morning came to find Wilson not so well-rested. After House's departure, it had taken him quite a long time to fall back asleep, tossing and turning around, thinking of a hundred ways of coming clean to his wife and discarding them all a second later.

He ate an insipid breakfast and started gathering his few things. Julie was to come and pick him up during her lunch time. He sat on his bed and watched General Hospital, discovering – to his great embarrassment – why House liked it so much. There was a definite charm to it. At some point, Cuddy came by to chat with him and ask if he planned to work on Monday.

At around half part eleven, House limped into his room. Wilson eyed him warily. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suspicious.

"Depends. Did you tell her?" He looked around the room, as if it would give him the answer.

Wilson sighed. This was really getting tiresome. "House, not everyone likes to have life-changing discussions in the middle of the night. She didn't even come here since yesterday. In fact," he glanced at his watch, "she should be here any minute now."

House nodded and leaned against the wall opposite the door. "Oh then, I might as well stay here and wait for her with you. This is going to be a difficult moment for you, and I want to be by your side. To provide moral support, you know," he smiled sweetly, and Wilson could tell this was a bad idea. "And that discussion does concern me so I feel I should be a part of it."

"House," Wilson warned, getting slightly irritated and a bit scarred, "I think you should leave. This is going to be difficult enough without you making it worse." He sighed. "This is my wife we're talking about, and I don't want to hurt her more than necessary. I'll tell her, in my own time, and without your help, thank you very much," he finished with his hands on his hips.

"How about now?" House asked with a smirk, and nodded toward the door behind Wilson.

Wilson turned to find Julie standing in the doorway, a small, confused smile on her face. "Hi James, Greg," she waved to House, still against the wall behind Wilson. She looked between the two of them. "So...tell me what?"

House let Wilson blush, and stutter, and fumble for an explanation for a few seconds before he took a few steps forward toward them, muttering about taking it off in one swift pull, and grabbed Wilson by his shirt's collar and kissed him. Hard. And Wilson didn't push him away, because, well, it was too late anyway, and House's mouth was forceful and unforgiving on his, and oh so good and Wilson knew he would never have enough of it. He didn't even care about Julie anymore; this was what he wanted, and he wanted it badly.

House pulled away after a few moments. They still had something to deal with. With one last nip at Wilson's pouting bottom lip, House turned to Julie. He was smirking, though the effect was a bit ruined by his flushed cheek and swollen lips.

Seeing Julie red-faced, wide-eyed and biting her lip, House couldn't help it. "Oh come on! Did you seriously believe it would work?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "This is this guy's third marriage, or do you believe that third time's the charm?"

Wilson was just coming out of the haze the kiss had put him in, and was too astonished by House's biting sarcasm to interfere. The man could really be mean sometimes. He was about to apologise and give an explanation to Julie, but he was taken-aback when she suddenly burst out laughing.

Now, both House and Wilson were gazing at her with surprised and confused eyes. Maybe the pain caused by the revelation had made her lose her mind. But when the laughter had died, Julie gazed lovingly at her future ex-husband before turning to House, "Even when we were making love in the first months of our marriage, I never could create that glazed, lust-filled look in his eyes. You must be a really good kisser, because it sure isn't your sunny personality that draws James to you," she said after giving him a once-over.

And she was still smiling like it was a beautiful day, and her husband wasn't going to leave her for a crippled bastard. House was the first to catch up. _She wouldn't be so happy and unconcerned unless..._ "How did you know?"

Julie smiled even wider, though there was a mocking edge to it now. "You should've seen your face, Greg. You looked so self-satisfied. So full-of-yourself for being able to shove your victory in my face. It was hilarious," she finished, and giggled some more.

House didn't particularly like being laughed at but he really wanted to know how Julie had come to know their secret affair. After all, it had only been going on for what, three days? "But how? Did Cuddy tell you?"

Wilson was a bit of a passive element at this point of the conversation. He was still trying to figure which God loved him enough to make everything fall so perfectly. But he too wondered how she had come to be part of the secret so he paid a bit more attention to what was going on.

Julie shook her head. "No, Dr. Cuddy didn't tell me anything. But it was pretty obvious anyway." She turned to Wilson. "Our marriage had been a bit rocky for months, now. I can't even remember when the last time we had sex was." House raised his eyebrows at that while Wilson blushed like...well, like a blushing maiden.

"And also, when I came back the night you were unconscious, I found Dr. House over here," she gestured to House while Wilson frowned, "sitting by your bed, threatening you with all sorts of terrible things if you didn't wake up, all the while holding your hand and caressing your hair softly," she finished with a smile, obviously thinking it very sweet and beautiful, while Wilson stared at House with a gob-smacked look and House examined the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"But anyway," Julie continued, while Wilson tried to get his balance back – it was like the whole world as he knew it had shifted on its axis – "it's not like the two of you were very subtle, from what I heard. Every single person in this hospital has something to say about it. Doctors huddle in the hall to elaborate theories on how it happened, the janitors all pretend they always knew there was something more to your friendship...one of the nurses is even taking bets on how long your couple will last,» she laughed at the two men astonished faces. She was obviously having the time of her life.

Wilson shook himself. "So you're okay, then? With everything?" he asked, a bit sceptical.

But Julie smiled and nodded. "Yes, I really am." Then her expression turned serious again. "And I hope you were going to tell me soon, James. There's no point in waiting and lying," she told him sternly.

House smirked and turned to Wilson. "Hey I never knew your wife could be so cool. You really sure you want to divorce her?"

"I don't know, maybe I should take more time to think about it" he joked back. Julie watched them interact with a small secretive smile on her lips. They really were cute together.

"Well, I have to go. I still have to work this afternoon," she interrupted. "Are you coming back with me at home or are you staying here?" she asked Wilson, and it really was his choice.

Wilson turned uncertainly to House who shrugged and said "Go. If I don't complete my clinic hours this afternoon, Cuddy said she would castrate me, and I'm sure we can think of a better use for my favourite bits than decorating Cuddy's office!"

"Okay," Wilson agreed. He had a few ideas of activities for House and him to do later and they wouldn't be possible if either of them was an eunuch. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then."

House nodded, and so Wilson went home with his wife, like they had done a million times before but, somehow, everything felt different now. Better.

!House&Jimmy!

In his living room, Gregory House was sitting at the piano with a glass of expensive alcohol by his side. But he wasn't playing. And he wasn't drinking. He was staring at the clock on the wall. And waiting.

After work, he'd gone home and had a quick dinner of canned soup and scrambled eggs. Then he had taken a long shower from which he had come out wrinkled as a prune but cleaner than he'd ever been.. He hadn't shaved because he honestly thought he looked better with his everlasting three days' beard. Then he had put the same clothes back on, to look as if he didn't care about his appearance. He had changed the bed sheets and done some cleaning in the living room, but not too much because he didn't want to look too nervous or excited.

And so now there he was, sitting at the piano. And waiting. He'd tried playing for a bit but he kept hitting the wrong keys and messing all the tunes up. He momentarily regretted not setting a precise time for Wilson's arrival. He could be there the next minute but it could also take hours. He looked at the clock. It was broken. He thought it was weird that he hadn't noticed it before but then again, how often had he been waiting impatiently for the knock of his new lover?

He got up and turned the television on. But as he skipped through the channels, looking for the weather forecast, he heard someone knocking at his front door. Immediately, he turned the television off. Before the door, he stopped and waited a few seconds – so he wouldn't seem too eager. He put on his emotionless mask and opened the door wide.

Wilson stood in the doorway, with his bag at his feet and his hands in his pockets, looking shy but also confident and incredibly hot – or so House thought.

Without a word, House gestured him to come in. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other without speaking, both really glad to see the other but too self-conscious to say it.

"Do you want a beer?" House suggested to break the not-totally-uncomfortable-but-still-somewhat-awkward silent. They headed for the kitchen but Wilson still had his bag of clothes with him. After a second of hesitation, he just left it in the hallway at equal distance of both the living room and the bedroom, and followed.

House handed Wilson his beer. They sipped their drinks silently for a few minutes, both of them wanting the same thing but not quite knowing how to get there. House watched Wilson from under his eyelashes, his mind unable to admit that he finally had the delicious, charming man just for him.

When Wilson lifted his eyes from his bottle and looked directly at House, with that small, incredibly cute smile of his, House lost it. In seconds he crossed the room and pushed Wilson against the wall, conquering those smiling lips with his own. They kissed like that for a few minutes but it could've been hours, it was so good.

Hands grabbed at collars and shirts, trying to get as much clothes off as fast as possible. Mouths and tongues and lips fought each other. It wasn't even a kiss anymore, it was pure need. Need to touch, need to feel. Wilson was pined against the wall by House's warm and strong body, and it was a bit uncomfortable, and he never wanted to leave this place and a rough pair of hands grabbed his ass and he ground his pelvis against House's matching hardness. And everything was so hot and so good and he moaned into House's kisses.

When House tore his mouth away, Wilson gasped for air. They tugged at each other's clothes and Wilson heard some fabric ripping but he couldn't care less because now their chest were naked and it was skin on skin and House was licking and biting at his collarbone and Wilson knew he would come really soon if they didn't slow down.

"Don't you..." Wilson gasped as he felt a warm, devilish tongue circle his nipple. It was really hard to concentrate on words when House was doing that. "Don't you have a bed, somewhere...ah!" he managed to formulate before words evaded him again as House licked and nipped and bit lightly at his right nipple while he pinched and rubbed the other one.

House nodded and took Wilson's lips in another searing kiss. He drew back with Wilson's bottom lip between his teeth, and with a last brushing of lips, went into the bedroom. Wilson took a second to try and get his body under control again and then followed House beyond is bedroom door.

He found House opening the bed covers for them. When House heard him come in, he looked up, his blue eyes bright with excitement and pure lust. Wilson shuddered. But it wasn't from cold. Seeing House's eyes roam hungrily over his naked chest, Wilson quickly tossed off his shoes and took off his pants and socks, only standing in his boxers now, which were tented by his rather noticeable erection. He walked toward House, breath short with excitement and anticipation.

He put his hand on the other man's naked chest and gently pushed him on the bed. He kneeled down and took off House's sneakers and socks. His hands climbed back up until they found the clasp of House's jeans. Wilson had known him long enough to know he was slef-conscious about his leg. He also knew shame and hesitation had no place between them. Wilson wanted and loved every single bit of House, from his annoying smugness to his hairy toes, and he definitely intended to show him. He tugged the pants down, kissing House's crippled thigh and smiling up at him, showing everything was okay, and he was beautiful, and oh god how he wanted him!

Wilson pushed House flat on his back and climbed on him, straddling his waist. He bent forward and let House claim his mouth again, tongues fighting a battle for dominance neither of them really wanted to win. They ground their boxer-clad erections together, moaning as pleasure shot through their spines.

Wilson felt House tugging at his boxers so he just took them off and threw them away. Then he did the same with House's shorts. He looked at House's erection and felt his ass muscle clench. He wanted that in him. He knew it might hurt, and he knew neither of them had ever done anything of the sort before, but he wanted him so much it almost hurt.

Lowering his face to House's, Wilson whispered, looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, "I want you. In me." And when he saw House's eyes slash with lust and want and need and love, Wilson knew everything would be alright. Better than alright.

And it was. They took it slow, preparing Wilson carefully, even though both their bodies were screaming to just get on with it. And when Wilson finally took him in, with House's hands on his hips and those blue eyes burning into his, both of them felt like they had finally arrived. They were home. And then pleasure overtook everything else and they came together, crying out each other's name in that moment of pure delight.

After a while of just breathing in the warm and husky smell of his now official lover, Wilson lifted his head from House's chest with a contented sigh. He felt the arms around him tighten a bit then slacken their hold again, as if remembering they weren't supposed to care that much. Wilson smiled peacefully. Who would've thought House to be the cuddling type? Not that Wilson complained. He rather liked to be held like that.

He gazed at his lover's sleepy face and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You know, because of you, now, Cuddy has officially given me the role of the gay best friend every woman needs." House chuckled, listening to Wilson's soft voice with his eyes closed.

"I wonder", Wilson continued quietly, "why is it me? Why aren't YOU the gay best friend?" He traced House's mouth with his finger, making the man smile slightly despite himself.

"Well, I'm too scary, she wouldn't dare approach the subject with me." He said in a sleepy and contented voice, still not opening his eyes. "Besides, that's the least you can pay for having such an amazing lover as me." He paused. "Sometimes, I think you don't quite realize how lucky you are just to be with me," he said quietly, smirking a little.

Wilson bent forward and brushed his lips softly against House's. "Oh, I do realize it. I really do," he whispered against his lips.

* * *

**_(I want to precise that I finished writing this thing at 0:43 AM, high on chocolate and listening to Driftwood (from Travis) over and over.)_**

**_That's it! It's over! So this was the longuest "thing" I ever wrote, and it was quite an achievement so I am really proud of myself, if only for finally finishing it (I tend to change my mind often (I had 3 boyfriends in High School...I dumped them all after a big maximum of 3 days) so to stick with this story for months! WOW)_**

**_To all of ou who stcuk with me for months: Thank you, it's been great and I love you!_**

**_By the way, I'm planning a sequel (it would probably be a one-shot, some kind of crack-fic) but I also have other profects to write so if you want the sequel, please tell me...If not, then I'll just write for my other ships!_**

**_Another last thing: I suggest you all go on _****_ some House/Wilson shippers did amazing videos for us! It's where I found the strenght to go on when all I wanted was to throw my computer by the window..._**

**_Love you all dearly (which is weird since I don't know any of you, but well...)_**

**_Charlotte xxxxx_**

****


End file.
